Among the Trees
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: Harry's nine when he meets his first friend, and it changes his future in ways unseen by fate. Slash. Drabble series.
1. One Through Four

Among the Trees

Summary: Drabbles of a OMC!Werewolf/Harry Potter because, for some reason, I'm absolutely in love with werewolves at the moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Future slash, OCS.

0o0

Start

0o0

"Um...why are you staring at me?"

Green, green, _green _eyes ask even as red blossoms across his cheeks.

"_Because you smell delicious," _Oliver wants to say to the other child even as he tears his eyes away to smile cheerfully. He can smell the other boy's humanness behind his scent (of trees-and-grass and clear-and-clean-breezes-in-the-forest) and knows enough that that's not a human response. Its for this same reason that he doesn't ask "Can I lick you_?" _and instead tilts his head and asks: "What's your name?"

Green eyes shifts and look around uncertainly before answering with a mumbled "Harry Potter?" like it's a question. Oliver can't keep the wide grin off his freckled face as he grips the other boys thin hand and shakes it rapidly.

"Well, I'm Oliver Pyrites! Wanna play?"

0o0

School

0o0

"Mom wanted to home school me," he tells Harry cheerfully, watching him hungrily devour the extra sandwich he'd convinced his mom to make him for the first day of school. "She doesn't really like people, and thinks that if I go to school with someone she doesn't trust I'll turn into an idiot. But she has to take care of Lydia, Lilith and Laura right now and can't take time off for it."

At Harry's questioning look, he happily goes on: "The three L's are my new baby sisters! Triplets, mom had them four months ago and they're really, really loud. They're always hungry! But they're pretty cute, too. And really, really small! You'll met them someday, okay?"

Harry nods and smiles, finishing his sandwich and taking Oliver's hand again in his again. "I don't have any siblings," Oliver knew the pig-boy was his cousin. He felt a pang of sympathy for green eyes for that. His siblings were really annoying most of the time, but Oliver loved them so, so much it hurt. "Do you have anymore?"

"Oh yeah!" He nods eagerly as he drags Harry towards the swing set. "I have two older brothers, Benjamin and Braxton, they're twins, and another older sister, Lacey."

Harry's eyes go wide. "Oh, wow."

Oliver can't help but laugh, leaning over on his own swing and watching as Harry manages to go scary high with a blissful look on his face.

"Mom always wanted a lot of children. And it's tradition in her family to always name people B or L names. They only named me Oliver because Lacey would only accept having another younger brother if she got to name me, and her favorite book then was Oliver Twist. Mom gave me a B middle name, though. It's Bradley."

"Mine is James," Harry laughs, swinging higher and higher. "What's your Dad's name?"

They chat until the school bell rings again, ordering them back in the building.

0o0

Mud

0o0

Aunt Petunia scowls at him when he trugs into the room, all mud-and-twigs on her pristine and perfect carpet. She ushers him into the shower with a sharp word and scratchy towel and an '_So help me, you're going to clean up the mud when you're done' _as if he'd chosen to roll in the mud instead of being pushed in it by Dudley.

Despite the cold, though, he can't help but smile in the safety of the empty shower. Dudley had only shoved him because he had been frustrated when Oliver (Harry's-new-friend) hadn't taken to his threats like the others had and called him a fat slob of a pig.

His cousin was used to people bending over backwards to him, and wasn't used to his demands being met with taunts. He definitely wasn't used to being told 'No'.

So he'd shoved Harry in the mud when Oliver had left (because despite being nine, like them, he had at least a head of height on the and strangely glowly eyes when he _snarled _at Dudley).

But it didn't matter because he had a friend. Who wasn't intimidated by Dudley. So he swallowed the unfairness of it all (cleaning up the mess when it was Dudley s' fault, and his burnt and dry dinner which consisted of a dinner roll and cheese) and went to bed with a smile.

He finally had a friend.

0o0

Complications

0o0

"Hello dear," Oliver's mom sighs tiredly, little Laura on one hip and Lydia on the other. Lacey was in the corner, cuddling Lilith to herself. "How was school? Satisfactory?"

There's that gleam-in her eyes that says if he doesn't like it, she'll take him out and home-school him herself or get one of the other pack members to. Oliver wouldn't have minded before, but now he has Harry he wants to stay. So he doesn't lie about the humans, and instead says:

"I met a friend!" He says cheerfully, sticking his tongue out and Benjamin when he tries to trip him. "He smells really nice, and has really nice eyes. He doesn't have any siblings, though he has this really smelly human cousin."

"That sounds nice, pup," his mother smiles, siting his little sisters in their high chairs and kissing him on his forehead. "What's his name?"

"Harry Potter!" He offers cheerfully. He's already digging into his after school snack, so he misses his pack's incredulous expressions.

"What?" his mother breathes, jaw hanging open and staring at Oliver as he tore into his pork sandwich.

"Wow, really, Ollie? Benjamin snickers as Braxton smirks and switches the screw driver he'd been using into his other hand. Oliver could see they were still messing with the radio they'd stolen from their neighbor.

"What?" Oliver rolls his eyes and finishes his snack in another huge bite. "He smelled nice? And he was nice."

"What do you mean he 'smelt nice?" Lacey smiles at him, adjusting Lilith on her hip as she moved to snatch the twin's soda. "Nice like mom's Sunday pork ribs, nice like Triple Ls smelt when saw them, or nice like you think he might be a Possible?"

"Not the first," he says, frowning. "He might be a Possible or a Pack Brother? I dunno."

His mother sighs again, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Harry Potter, Oliver? Are you sure?"

Oliver nods again, eying his mother in confusion when she went around muttering about Oliver always being so 'complicated'. "What's wrong with Harry?" He demanded.

His brothers only laughed and shook their heads. "Of course you'd have to go and make friends with the Boy-Who-Lived. Fenrir's gonna bust a tit."

0o0

0o0

0o0

Well, I'm still alive (for those of you who suspected me dead after so long, if anyone noticed my long absence). For those of you who don't know, I've taken a few years off and haven't really written much. Because of this I'm a bit rusty, and despite knowing I have some projects to start back on, have decided to start writing these drabbles to help me get back into writing again. Hope you enjoy these little drabbles!

And by the by, the Pyrites are OCS (although the name is last name, Pyrites, is canon). Ages are: Lacey 19, Benjamin and Baxter 10 and Oliver 9. Yes, they are all Werewolves.


	2. Five Through Eight

Among the Trees

Summary: Drabbles of a OMC!Werewolf/Harry Potter because, for some reason, I'm absolutely in love with werewolves at the moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Future SLASH M/M, OCS.

0o0

Five

0o0

Harry nodded as his friend happily went on about why his socks, underwear and shirt were now a bright bubblegum pink (because Lacey had left her favorite pink leggings in the wash with his clothes) while munching on the peanut-butter crackers Oliver had brought for lunch.

"-mom thought it was so funny, but Benji and Bax hated it because their favorite jackets were in there and now they're all faded and _pink_-"

Harry would have marveled at his friend's ability to seemingly go without air had it not been for the rock that smacked him in the back of his head. Letting out a cry of pain he dropped his snack on the ground before letting out another startled cry when a rock hit his shoulder,.

"Ha!" He could hear his cousin's friend (Peter? Piers? Something with a P) triumphantly laugh. "Looks like the baby's going to cry!"

He winced at the throbbing in his head but didn't so much as bat an eyelash. Dudley had left him alone for the past week and a half so far, but he hadn't expected for his luck to go on forever.

The sound of snarling, though, had him snapping to Oliver in surprise. His normally cheerful and chatty friend was glaring at Dudley like he wanted to hit him, his golden-brown eyes glowing a faint, strange silver.

"I thought I told you last time to _back. Off._" Oliver's voice is rough and growly and, while it makes Dudley and his friend shiver in fear, it oddly enough, makes Harry sag in relief.

"L-like we're scared of you, P-pretty Pink Princess." Dudley manages to stutter out despite the obvious shaking in his voice.

"Yeah?" Oliver's voice is still rough, like he'd been coughing, and his eyes seemed to be all silver now. "Well, you should be!" He snaps his teeth (they look sharper than normal) at the others and snarls like he did the first day.

Dudley and his friend run off without further comment, and Harry laughs when he notices a small wet spot on the back of his cousin's trousers.

0o0

Six

0o0

"You have to be _nice!_" Oliver insists to his brothers as they walk him to school.

Normally they just laze about the house all day, reading and playing games. They hadn't wanted to go to muggle school anymore, and mom didn't force them because they were going to Salem's School for Witches and Wizards soon enough anyway.

"We will, we will." They chorus with identical grins, and despite loving them as much as he can stand (they're his _pack_) Oliver just doesn't believe them.

"I mean it," he complains. "Mom and and Lacey and the triple Ls are meeting him after school today. Why couldn't you wait?"

"Because we didn't want to." They answer together with wide grins before pointedly looking in the direction of the school.

"Well, where is he?" Benjamin asks as Baxter leans into a tree and peers into the sea of people.

Oliver hesitates. "You promise?" This is his only friend outside the pack, and while he loves his pack like nothing else, he wants a chance to make friends.

Baxter, always the quiet one when not harmonizing with Benjamin, nods and smiles. "Promise."

0o0

Seven

0o0

His stomach was rolling around, doing somersaults and tap dancing while little butterflies bounced round inside. Harry couldn't keep himself from squirming, tugging at his relatively new jacket (Oliver's old jacket that hadn't fit him when he had hit yet another growth spurt).

He was meeting Oliver's family today. Oliver had been chatting about them since the moment they met (about a month ago) and always had a story to tell. It was almost like he already knew them a little, and he desperately hope that they liked him.

He really, really hoped they did.

"Harry!" Oliver was rushing towards him with his familiar grin. Two tall, equally lanky boys walked behind him at a slower pace.

Harry could immediately see the resemblance. Both the twins (and Oliver) sported dark, dark brown hair, pale brown-gold eyes and freckles somewhere (Oliver on his face and neck and the twins on their arms and over their noses). They were tall, like Oliver, and lanky with the same nose shape and same perpetually cheerful grins which seemed to smother the rest of their faces.

"This is Baxter," he was pointing the the right twin who offered him a quiet, but happy grin. "And Benjamin." He pointed to the right twin, whose expression mirrored Baxter's only with a louder grin and eyes. "And this is Harry!"

He was holding Harry's hand now, which made Harry's stomach stop rolling a little.

"Hey," Benjamin and Baxter say together. "We've been meaning to meet you." Baxter finishes as Benjamin says: "You're all Oliver talks about anymore!"

0o0o0

Eight

0o0o0

"Hello puppy," Oliver's mom is pretty, her hair the color of caramel and her eyes a soft green. She's tall, liker her sons, but walks smoothly, almost like she's gliding. "It's nice to meet you."

"...Hullo." Harry smiles at her shyly. She looks so much like a mother, he thinks, with her arms full of a small baby and her messy hair pulled back into an equally messy bun. She's even wearing a flowery dress.

"Is that him?" A voice asks excitedly before Harry's looking into mismatching eyes. One gray and one brown-gold. "Hey! It's nice to finally put a face to all the stories Ollie's been spouting. I'm Lacey, and it's Harry, right?"

Lacey looks like her mother, only with pitch black hair and mismatched eyes. She's as tall, though, with the same mouth, nose and smile. She walks like she's gliding, too.

"And this is Laura, Lilith and Lydia," she motions to the baby in Oliver's mom's arms first, then the baby in the high chair painting green mush around the top with a single minded determination, and then finally the baby sound asleep in the other high chair. "They're happy to meet you too."

"Of course, you already met Benji and Baxter," Oliver's mom smiles again at her son and Harry. "Would you like something to eat, puppy?"

Hand clasped firmly in Oliver's, Harry begins to relax as both Lacey and Oliver cheerfully request the cherry pie their mother had mad specifically for that night.

He wasn't sure how Oliver's mom had managed to convince Aunt Petunia to let him stay over at Oliver's for a night, but he was happy she did.

0o0o0o

Thank you to everyone who reviewed or favorited! lessthanthree lessthanthree


	3. Nine Through Thirteen

Among the Trees

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Future SLASH M/M, OCS.

0o0o

Nine

0o0o

"See?" Oliver told his mother somewhat smugly after they dropped Harry back off at his relatives house. "I told you he was nice!"

His mother smiled and patted his head soothingly. "He is. I apologize for doubting you." And she was. She should have known better than to discriminate just because of the boys name, when everyone did the same to them because they weren't entirely human.

Fenrir still wouldn't be pleased, she thought, but Lucille Pyrites was sure she could convince her Alpha that accepting the child, especially when he already smelled so much like a Pack Mate, would be the best action for the Pack.

o0o

Ten

o0o

"He's a bit on the small side," Lacey observed after Oliver had rushed off the play soccer with the twins, leaving her and her mother in the kitchen. "Are his relatives treating him right?"

Lacey could see her mother's mouth twist into a scowl. "From what I see, they treat him like wizards to house elves. Keep him locked under the cupboard under the stairs, and while they don't out right beat him their kid certainly doesn't have an reservations about smacking him around. You can clearly see, from just looking at the father and son, that they have enough money to eat well and yet the boy is so tiny, even by human standards."

"He's a very sweet child," Lacey sighed, wondering how anyone could hurt a child, nonetheless, hurt _family. _"I wonder how no one notices? It's fairly obvious."

Her mother rolled her eyes a little as she moved around the kitchen gracefully, already starting on dinner.

"Humans seem to have the ability to pull wool over the eyes and ignore even the blatant when it doesn't add up to their ideals." Her tone held a tone of bitter wistfulness before she sighed.

"There has to be something we can do," Lacey said after a moment of silence. "Oliver was right, after all. He does smell like a Pack Mate, even if only faintly. There has to be some significant reason for that."

Her mother hummed, eyes closed. "I don't believe there's anything we can do now but inform the pack. Fenrir will have to be informed, at least, and who knows? He might be able to help us connect the links. "

0o0

Eleven

0o0

"There's a traveling Circus we're going to next week," Oliver told him, mouth full of peanut butter ice cream. "For my birthday. You wanna come, right?"

Harry smiled through his ice cream cone. Ever since he'd slept over at his friend's house things had been going great; his relatives, more or less, left him alone (although never kept a meal from him again, even if the food was bland), he'd been given Dudley's toy room and he had a friend.

He was just about to accept when a growled, slightly angry, voice spoke up. "Lacey."

The man was tall and stand slightly vicious looking, his hair longish and a matted gray. His eyes were an odd gray-green with a faint silver edge, and when he spoke his teeth her long, pointed and yellow. Nevertheless, Lacey smiled at the strange man and bounced one of her baby sisters on her lap.

"Sir," she greeted with a nod. "It's nice to see you."

But the man wasn't looking at Lacey or the others, his eyes were zoned in on Harry and he couldn't help but shiver a little.

When the man spoke again, his voice had evened slightly. His question was directed at the Pyrites despite the fact that his eyes were still high up on Harry's forehead. He patted his hair nervously.

"Were are Lucille and Edgar?"

"Dad's off in America for business," Oliver chimed in, tilting his head. "And Mum is home, relaxing. Lacey's taking us out today for her because it's mothers day and we're letting her relax by staying home."

The man gave them one last glance before, with a nod, he turned around and disappeared into a crowd of people.

0o0

Twelve

0o0

Lucille sipped at her tea and waited. Lacey had called her not even ten minutes earlier, informing her of their Alpha's request, and she'd caught a hint of his scent three minutes earlier. Not to mention she'd been expecting him since she'd informed the Pack (and Fenrir) about their new guest and pseudo-Pack-Mate.

"He smells like Lupin." Fenrir's growl met her a moment later as he came stalking into the room without ceremony.

Lucille rose to met him, tipping her head back respectfully. "Lupin, Alpha?" She asked with a faint smile. "As in wolf, or...?"

"As in Remus Lupin," Fenrir was leaning back against the wall, arms crossed. "Bit him when he was younger, but he never accepted his wolf and so rejected the Pack. It makes sense, though."

"It does?" She sipped her tea again.

"Yeah. Lupin always was close with the Potter and Black, and even if he rejected his wolf he still would have unconsciously made bonds and created his own Pack, and he has no children of his own so the boys smells like his cub. But since he rejected our Pack the Potter boy smells only faintly like pack," he grinned and shook his head. "It's enough to change him without getting in trouble, though, as long as his current legal guardians agrees to it."

That made Lucille smile. "They shouldn't be a problem," she promised. She'd had a long talk with the human couple about the proper treatment of their nephew and how it would be unfortunate if she accidentally changed near them on the next full moon. They'd gotten the message. "But when?"

"Soon. It's better to change them before they turn eleven so their magic accepts the change better."

"So you're accepting it." Lucille couldn't help the pleasure that laced her voice. She'd thought it would have been harder. But then again, her Alpha had always been happy to expand the pack.

Fenrir didn't bother responding, instead leaving as he had come with an; "I'll prepare the Pack."

0o0o0o

o0o0o

o0o0o

Sorry for the wait. I'm getting really close to, and am preparing for, the end of my senior year of High School and the start of my University career :) So excited (and frightened!) about it.

Again, thanks for the reviews and favorites!


End file.
